Foolish Emotions
by Goten0040
Summary: SESSXKIK! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Sessho finds himself in a losing battle against Naraku while looking for Rin who has disapeered, but Rin has stumbled upon the IY gang. Kik finds herself helping Sess after pulling him unconcious to an abandoned dojo. Ltr chps
1. One

(Disclaimed.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sesshoumaru was about fed up with waiting for Rin and his toad companion to return from the village. Rin had ripped her kimono and Jaken had taken her to get a new one, under his lord's orders of course. Jaken was too foolish to go nicely without being demanded to go. He felt the wind shift directions and he sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of the young girl's return. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. They had been gone too long.  
  
He sniffed the air once more and his eyes widened at the smell of human blood. No. This couldn't possibly be the blood of Rin. His heart began to beat faster at the reoccurring thought that it might actually be her blood he smelled. It wasn't that much blood as if the village had been slaughtered. It could be anyone. It could be Rin. He took off at a run into the village, determined on finding the little girl and Jaken immediately. However, something else lingered in the air that he had been in too much of a hurry to notice.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou looked quickly from the water to behind her. She could have sworn someone was there just moments before. She reached for her bow and arrow, waiting, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes caught glimpse of a black mist hovering over a nearby village.  
  
"Naraku," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to sniff Rin out, but the smell of blood became greater and was intoxicating. There were no people in the village. In fact, all the buildings had been destroyed. He had to find Rin and Jaken and get back the abandoned dojo they were staying in. His run slowed to a walk as he took in notice of his surroundings. A black mist hovered around the area and seemed to be what held the scent of blood. Was he misled? No, that was impossible. He was a dog-demon. He had a great nose. He was sure that the smoke had not been there very long. He stopped in his tracks, seeing a relieving site. A silhouette of Rin lay among the smoke. He could hear her sweet innocent laughter and began to walk toward her. Even in his relief, he was planning to scold her for dawdling.  
  
"Rin," he said sternly as he approached.  
  
She stared up at him with her dark but shining eyes, dark brown hair hanging in her face. He kneeled down to look her in the eyes. She seemed stranger than usual. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's Jaken?"  
  
Rin remained silent.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru said roughly, loosing his patience quickly.  
  
She continued to stare into his eyes, her eyes seeming to have a connection with his own.  
  
"Rin?" he asked, becoming worried with her expression.  
  
Her pure eyes became very dark suddenly. Sesshoumaru took Rin by the shoulder and began shaking her. Something wasn't right here.  
  
"Wake up," he thought, "wake up. What's wrong with you?!"  
  
A grin came upon her face. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Rin transformed into one of Naraku's demon puppets. How could he have been fooled so easily?! He reached for the Tokigin, preparing to fight but the puppet had sunk some of it's tentacles into his skin. Sesshoumaru slashed the tentacles with his sword, sending himself flying onto the ground from the force. He pulled the tentacles out of his skin, hoping they missed main organs and jumped into the air, swinging his sword into the puppet, Naraku's nearby laughing ringing in his ears.  
  
"Curse these damned emotions!" he thought, "That little girl will be the end of me!"  
  
He fought vigorusly. Naraku must had found some new strength for the puppet regenerated everytime. He landed and glared past the demon puppet to Naraku. Anger filled his soul. This wasn't the first time he had been betrayed by Naraku. He growled under his breath, muttering curses as the new found pain circulating throughout his body. He found he had already left blood trailing. Now that Naraku had seen his wounds, he would be sure to kill him.  
  
"Why did I ever save that child?!" he thought as he mustered up what was left of his demon strength.  
  
He roared and charged for Naraku, missed, and fell to the ground. Naraku lifted his sword when a light encased him a threw him backwards. Sesshoumaru turned very slowly to the source.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou had missed her target but managed to get close enough to knock Naraku backwards. Her eyes caught glimpse of silver hair, red at the tips. It was a demon, covered in his own blood, breathing heavily. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recognize him in such a tense situation. He seemed to be staring at her in surprise. She could almost feel the pain seething from his wounds in dark crimson blood. Naraku began to retreat. The arrow had done him some damage. The fight was over as quick as it had begun. She would get that hanyou soon enough.  
  
***  
  
"That woman," he thought as his blurry vision followed the miko to the spot Naraku had been just before, "That's Kikyou, the one who pinned my brother to the God Tree fifty years ago, at the sake of her own life. So how is she still alive?"  
  
She kneeled down to where a blurry vision of her face was all he saw. She held out her hand. He glared at her and slapped her hand away, averting his eyes from her.  
  
"It's okay. I want to help you. I'm a priestess."  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you are. I'm not blind. I know who you are too, Kikyou."  
  
She looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Every demon does," he smirked, "You are the one who betrayed our race by pinning the hanyou to the God Tree. Your story is well known."  
  
He pulled himself up with his sword and began to stagger away.  
  
"Please, let me help," Kikyou said compassionately.  
  
"Leave me alone, baka onna."  
  
Kikyou glared at him before turning to walk away. He wasn't about to accept help from a human, besides Rin. Besides, look what humans had done to him. Rin was definitely not high on his list right now. He felt his body trembling. He cursed under his breath before he fell unconcious. The last thing he heard was the clang of his sword hitting the ground. 


	2. Two

Chapter Two  
  
Rin stumbled out of the bushes, trying to stop her arm from hurting. Jaken was gone. She couldn't find him, therefore, she lost her way back to the dojo and Sesshoumaru. She staggered forward, looking for any sign of her Sesshoumaru-sama. She jumped when she heard talking. She ran to another bush and stared out. A young girl with black hair and a large bag rode on some sort of pink machine with a basket. A large cat demon carried another young woman and a young monk, judging by his outfit. A silver-haired man walked ahead of the others and he had a little boy with a fuzzy tail on his back. He looked irritated as well as the little boy who was tending to a large lump on his head.  
  
She slowly made her way out. The girl in the short skirt turned and looked at her. She gasped and turned to her friends who were walking ahead.  
  
"Hey!" she said, "Come back!"  
  
She turned to Rin and approached slowly.  
  
"Hi," she said. "What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
Rin stayed silent. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't approve, most likely.  
  
"Can you speak? What's your name?"  
  
"Rin," she said softly as the other people approached, leaving her in their shadows.  
  
"Rin, huh? Where are your parents?"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"Oh," the girl said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ya' lost kid?" the man with dog ears replied.  
  
Rin broke into tears and sobbed deeply into the nice woman's shoulder, nodding to the doggie's question.  
  
"You can come with us," the girl said, "and my name is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, smiling.  
  
Rin liked Kagome. She pointed to the others.  
  
"Ah, yes, my name is Miroku," the monk said.  
  
"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara," the girl held out her cat that snuggled up against her face.  
  
Rin laughed.  
  
"Feh, I'm Inuyasha, like it matters."  
  
Inuyasha...where had she heard that before?  
  
***  
  
Kikyou lay the dog demon upon a futon in the abandoned dojo.  
  
"This is the only place he could be staying with the village destroyed, the fool. He acts so much like Inuyasha it's strange. Hmph, he should be happy I saved him," she thought.  
  
She finished tending his wounds, finding more on him than expected. She brushed some silver hair out of his eyes and covered him with a blanket. She then left the demon alone to wash his blood stained shirt. His armor lay nearly shattered in a corner, along with his bloodied sword.  
  
"Strange though," she thought, "he seemed to care for something. How could a demon of that high caliber be caught in a trap so simple without being led by his emotions?"  
  
***  
  
The air reeked of human. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slightly, staring around the room. Was everything a dream? Could Rin have returned in his sleep? He rose up quickly, letting out a sharp, hiss of a curse when pain coarsed through his entire body. He found his wounds bandaged and somewhat clean. His shirt was missing and his armor lay in a nearby corner. He reached for the Tokigin, only to curse louder as pain rushed into his bones, perhaps to his soul. The door slid open. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.  
  
That stubborn miko! She had taken him back to the dojo! He didn't need her help! Of course, he couldn't exactly remember how he had gotten there, so he must have been unconscious. Her eyes were soft and almost nurturing. He felt very warm at her sympathetic eyes. He would not show such a thing though.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he growled.  
  
"You tell me. With the attitude you have, I probably should not have even tried," Kikyou said calmly, laying a bowl of ice water upon the floor. "You should at least thank me. I did save your life."  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered.  
  
"Here," Kikyou said softly, handing him a cold cloth, "wash your face."  
  
Sesshoumaru snatched it and brought it upon his face. The icy water was fabulous against his stinging face. He kept a sideways glare on the miko however. Why did she insist on helping? Didn't she have humans or hanyous to help? Mikos were some demons worst enemies. When he got his strength back, he would surely kill her. She was pushing his buttons, acting as if she was his keeper, his possessor. Hah. Yeah right. He ran the cloth once more down his neck and handed it back to Kikyou. She took it and placed it back in the bowl to keep it cool.  
  
"You can stop glaring," Kikyou said, smirking in triumph, "you can't hurt me, so why be offended of me so?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away and stared at the wall.  
  
"Leave me be, foul onna."  
  
"As you wish LORD Sesshoumaru." She stressed 'lord' to prove her irritance with his haughty nature.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Like such a comment would faze him. He smirked as he lie back down. He might as well get some rest. Then, in an hour or so, his wounds would heal enough so he would kill the miko. He hadn't killed very many humans lately and his demon powers were urging him to have a taste of human blood. His eyes lowered slowly until he fell into slumber again, his ears still alert, however, waiting for any attack.  
  
***  
  
Rin was already getting along well with her new found friends. Shippo was really fun to play with. They chased the fireflies as sunset fell into dusk. Even Inuyasha seemed nice at times. Soon though, she would ask them to help her find Jaken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama. She couldn't go find them on her own at night. Sesshoumaru-sama would have her neck! She sighed and placed the smile back on her face.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou sat outside Sesshoumaru's door, listening intently for any opening to his emotions. She became irritated after a while for he made no sound. She slid the door open slightly and found him asleep. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, walking off to the cooking area to make herself some food. She sat alone at the dusty wooden table, staring deeply into her hot tea, thinking deeply about her life, her death, and her rebirth. Why was she still here? Did she have some unfufilled purpose? Perhaps that's why she saved that demon that called himself Sesshoumaru. Maybe she could change him for the better. Maybe that was why she was here still. She had another life to aid.  
  
"UGH! FAT CHANCE!" she said alloud, slamming her fists onto the table, causing a loud clink of her cup falling onto the floor and spilling tea everywhere.  
  
She cleaned up the tea and set the cup back onto the table. Could that purpose truly be it though? She would just have to ride this out and find out for herself.  
  
"Who knows," she said, smirking, "it could be a fun ride."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken yelled as he toddled through the forest, "Please, answer me! I'm lost! I cannot find Rin-chan! HELP MEEEEEEE!"  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared around the dark room. It seemed much later than he had planned to wake up. No matter. He would just kill the woman whilst she slept. He pulled himself up when pain flew through his vain. He let out a yell, hearing no voice, falling to the floor. This wasn't right. He was a demon! How could he still be wounded. In fact, his wounds hadn't seemed to have healed at all! He had to find Rin! He couldn't stay in bed! He cursed loudly.  
  
"But why?" he asked himself.  
  
"Well, there's a simple explanation, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked up quickly, staring into the dark, sniffing at the lingering scent in the air. His concentration became only on the familiar voice and smell. His eyes widened.  
  
"N-naraku," he said coldly.  
  
"Don't get up," Naraku said, a twinge of laughter to his voice, "my poison might harm you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Naraku chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou walked down the hallway, arrow ready in her bow. She had heard all the sound coming from Sesshoumaru's room. She slid the door open slightly and saw the cloaked figure.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled, shooting an arrow toward him.  
  
A bright light filled the room, revealing Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Sesshoumaru stared at her, surprised at her sudden entrance. Naraku smirked and caught the enchanted arrow in his hand.  
  
"Wha-" Kikyou started. She was cut off by Sesshoumaru grabbing her ankle and pulling her onto the floor.  
  
The arrow had burned a bit of the wall above her away. It was right where her head would have been. Kikyou felt the hair on her arms stand on end. Then something occurred to her.  
  
"Hey, why'd you save me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You're the only one who can fight Naraku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I may be a demon, but he put some kind of poison in my body that has delayed my healing."  
  
"Oh, perfect!" Kikyou exclaimed, angered at the situation.  
  
Naraku grinned.  
  
"I'm quite surprised that you have even thought of teaming up with this-- demon, Kikyou," Naraku said, "but no matter. You cannot fight me either, for with my new power, your arrows have no effect on me. You will both die tonight."  
  
He turned and grasped the Tokigin's handle and held it above his head, ready to bring it down upon them.  
  
"Dammit," Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kikyou stared frantically around the room, finding another sword to her relief. Naraku was bringing the sword down. Kikyou held the unknown sword up.  
  
"Th-the Tenseiga!" Sesshoumaru said just before it lit up, creating a bright light shield, knocking the Tokigin backwards as it reflected it's force.  
  
"Wh-why did it protect her?" Sesshoumaru thought, "It hasn't even pulsed when I've held it. I'd be healed right now if it had worked! Is it because a human is in my presence that the Tokigin works the way it does?"  
  
"I'll return," Naraku said, "the Shikon Jewl will prove too powerful against you. Especially when I retreive more."  
  
And with that, he was gone. 


	3. Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kikyou's hands were shaking. She didn't know why. She brought her eyes slowly over to the silver-haired demon. His breath was slow.  
  
"Dammit," he growled, "he took the Tokijin."  
  
It seemed that he was upset over the sword, but something else seemed to be on his mind.  
  
"You wouldn't suppose he took your traveling companion do you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to her.  
  
"I never told you I had a traveling companion."  
  
"No, you didn't, but I figured you did. I mean, you do seem to show more emotion than a regular demon, at least you did when I first met you."  
  
"Feh, I do not show emotion."  
  
"You sound just like Inuyasha!" Kikyou said, angered at his stubborn temper.  
  
"Do not dare say his name around me," he hissed, causing her to jump. "That hanyou is nothing. He will always be nothing! Or, do you not agree, miko? You were in love with him at one time weren't you?"  
  
Kikyou turned away.  
  
"I was but am no longer. We both have moved on."  
  
"Yes," he trailed off, sniffing the air, "You smell of dirt and clay. Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not exactly alive, you could say."  
  
"Really," Sesshoumaru said. It seemed more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes," Kikyou said, "I was brought back to life by Urasue, if you must know."  
  
"Urasue," Sesshoumaru ventured, "Yes, I knew her. Quite an old bat if you ask me."  
  
Kikyou smiled slyly, "she was."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lifted slightly before he turned away. The silence continued for a matter of minutes. Kikyou felt a bit more nervous around him in silence than in speaking. He seemed a bit more frightening in silence. He was still handsome in the chilling darkness of the room, though. Any woman would admit that. She stood shakily, the earlier experience still not subsided completely. Sesshoumaru stared up at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked darkly.  
  
"I'm going outside, if it's okay with you," Kikyou said. "I'll get some water for your wounds."  
  
She began to walk slowly out of the room. Sesshoumaru merely watched her go, not really willing to move. He reached over with a bit of struggle to the Tenseiga. He slid the blade across his skin. Nothing happened.  
  
"Errrr, worthless piece of shit," He hissed as he threw it across the room.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou stood by the stream, staring at her reflection.  
  
"He's certainly an interesting demon," Kikyou said to herself as she dipped the bucket into the water, "A bit moody of course, but interesting none the less. And handsome! He's extremely handsome. Now, if only we could do something about that attitude..."  
  
She stopped for a moment and rethought what she had just said. She blushed slightly and pulled the bucket up from the water. She slowly walked back up to the dojo. Sesshoumaru was sitting up, glaring at the Tenseiga with malice.  
  
"Glaring at it isn't going to help you," Kikyou said simply.  
  
His death glare switched over to her.  
  
"You say something?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Kikyou cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Have you not cleaned out your ears lately?" she said daringly.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and turned around.  
  
"I've never met a woman like her," he thought, "She so daring. It's almost alluring. I can see why the hanyou fell for her. She won't put her spell on me though. Heh." (Suuuuuure. ^__^)  
  
"Take off your shirt so I can see the injuries."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Just do it!" Kikyou said angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and removed his shirt, revealing his well built chest. Kikyou held her ground, not even blushing at her new acquaintance. She felt unneeded anger at him at the moment, but she did her best not to hurt him anymore. She was still a priestess and had to take care of her patients.  
  
"Pull your hair over your shoulder," Kikyou said.  
  
Sesshoumaru did so, grumbling cruel comments about the miko. Kikyou removed the bandages and found the wounds still bleeding. She dipped a towel into the icy water and placed it onto the wound. She felt Sesshoumaru flinch under the chill. She applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding and having success at it.  
  
"The wounds should heal soon," Kikyou said, "now that they've stopped bleeding."  
  
"Whatever," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"You know that you could be a little bit more grateful to me. It's not exactly easy taking care of a demon who won't except any help."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent.  
  
"And why were you fighting Naraku? He was easily stronger than you!"  
  
The silence became dark. Kikyou sensed she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"He tricked you...didn't he..." Kikyou said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.  
  
"Why do you say such a thing?" Sesshoumaru said fiercely.  
  
"That was how Naraku killed me and had me seal Inu- the hanyou to the Sacred Tree. He's fooled most of his victims to their doom, so I figured that he tricked you into battle."  
  
"Hmph, how would he trick me?"  
  
"I don't know, there is many ways he could trick someone, even of your intelligence."  
  
"Well, you got one thing right."  
  
"Did you have any companions... or did he trick you into being a friend, or partner."  
  
"Why do you feel you need to know about my personal life, miko?"  
  
"I don't," Kikyou said, "but you've obviously been tricked or something! Why do you feel you can't tell me what happened?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I could just kill you right now- you know that?" Kikyou said, angered.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked, "and get it over with?"  
  
"I don't know- I guess you'd just have too much fun in Hell!" Kikyou yelled.  
  
"I'll see you there," Sesshoumaru threatened, his amber eyes burning like wild fire.  
  
Kikyou glared murderously at the demon and reached for an arrow in her quiver.  
  
"Do it," Sesshoumaru growled, "I dare you!"  
  
Kikyou found herself beginning to tremble. What would he do if she even pulled back the string on her bow? She lay it down on the floor and closed her eyes, masking her defeat.  
  
"You're not worth my time, and I must keep to my word as a miko and heal you," Kikyou said in a superior voice.  
  
"Feh, baka onna," Sesshoumaru huffed.  
  
Kikyou began to wrap up Sesshoumaru's wound, trying to soften the thick silence in the room.  
  
"I can't wait to kill her," Sesshoumaru thought and lay down when she had left the room.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, although still listening to and aware of the miko's presence in the dojo.  
  
(Wow... They don't get along at all do they? I think she's growing on him. ^^' Eh heh heh heh--) 


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Sesshoumaru felt awful as he rolled over in bed. Sweat poured down his face as he gripped the futon in pain. His back was burning furiously. He let out small growls and snorts as he remained in his disturbed sleep. His claws dug into the small futon, leaving marks. His eyes shot open when the pain reached a maximum. He let out a loud roar when something began to enter his head as he concentrated on the pain.

__

Kill the priestess. Kill the priestess. Kill the priestess.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes go out of focus and his claws strengthen. He could not stop himself from walking. He opened the door to Kikyou's room and found her standing, wide-eyed, dropping the towels she had been holding, obviouly preparing to tend to the loud roar. He felt his hand raise, preparing to attack.

***

Kikyou stared at the blank eyes of Sesshoumaru. Thunder crashed outside as a storm blew frantically in the sky.

"Se-sesshou-sesshoumaru..." Kikyou whispered, reaching for her bow and arrows.

***

Sesshoumaru felt his fangs growing constantly, as did his claws.

__

Kill the priestess!. KILL THE MIKO! **KILL KIKYOU!**

He growled and approached her quicker. The burning sensation flared up suddenly and his eyes widened in pain. Kikyou ran around him, out of site. He felt his shirt being pulled off.

***

Kikyou gasped. Sesshoumaru's skin had darkened into a purple color but only in a spider shaped area. Naraku was trying to gain control of him! Kikyou grabbed one of her arrows and slammed it into Sesshoumaru's back. He let out a howl of pain. Dark black blood began to flow from Sesshoumaru's back and the demon hit his knees on the floor letting out low growls of frustration. Kikyou felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru's blood soaking the front of her garments. She had him on the floor, on top of him silver hair in her eyes. She felt the neurotic movements of the Lord of the Western Lands slowly fade away.

***

The loud screaming in his head gradually died away. He found all the blur coming into view. His lungs burned for oxygen as he took in deep, long breaths. He felt the burning on his back disappearing. His ears twitched slightly when he heard a soft woman's voice. His eyes slowly moved over to see the raven-haired miko, whispering into his hair gentle words, trying to calm him. His racing heart began to slow to a normal pace. He saw all the black blood upon the woman's outfit.

"She's…helping me?" he thought, surprised. "After all I've said to her? Even after I tried to kill her?!"

***

Sesshoumaru's blood began to return to it's natural red color. She found the towels near her feet and pressed them to his back, having them soak up some of the blood. She crawled around to his face. The amber eyes met the dark chocolate oculars for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a tender, motherly voice came.

It was so much different than the normal, icy tone she took with him, probably to match his own.

"I suppose," he said, not really knowing what to say.

Kikyou disapeered for another minute or so, wrapping up his back again, after disposing of the blackened bandages.

"There," Kikyou finished. "Things should be much better for you now. I'll get you some new clothes."

"Get some for yourself, miko," Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou nodded and left the room.

"I wonder if she saved the hanyou from something like this," he thought as he sat up and stared at the black puddle on the ground. He then caught his thoughts and shook his head.

"Stupid miko," he muttered.

***

Rin sat outside, staring at the cloudy skies from under her umbrella that Kagome-san had given her. Where had she heard that name before? Inuyasha-sama came from the hut and stood next to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly.

"The sky," Rin said.

"It's raining pretty hard. Why don't you come inside?" he asked, his voice taking on a softer tone than his usual snippy screech.

"Rin is waiting for someone," she said happily, refusing his offer.

"Who is that?"

"Ses-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "bring Rin inside! It's time for dinner!"

"C'mon," he said, smiling for the first time in a while. He had to admit that he was getting quickly attached to this little girl.

***

Rin enjoyed her supper as the others talked and ate. Inuyasha-sama slirped his noodles and Kagome scolded him for his lack of manners.

"Hey, Rin-chan," Shippo said, "You want to play outside tomorrow?"

"Okay, Shippo-chan," Rin said, smiling cheerfully, "But Rin has to find someone too."

"That's okay," Shippo said, "We'll have plenty of time to look for whoever it is! Let's eat!"

"Okay!" Rin said happily and began to eat her ramen noodles, much like Inuyasha.

***

A new day had dawned and Sesshoumaru felt much better. He had changed into the priest clothes that Kikyou had found. It consisted much of Kikyou's type outfit, except for the light blue pants in place of red ones. He smoothed some of his hair down, since he had slept so hard after losing so much blood and he still was a little weak from the whole thing. He walked, in his sock feet, outside onto the wooden porch outside his door.

He leaned against a wooden post and watched nothing in particular, becoming bored quickly. The rain had let up, leaving a sticky, humid air to the place, making him sweat slightly. He found everything becoming very dull, very fast. He turned to walk inside when he felt a chill go through his body as a voice pierced his ears in it's soft, sweet song. It broke all silence, making everything beautiful in its own way. He turned and saw her, her raven black hair swaying as she carried sticks toward the other end of the dojo, her delicate pale feet moving across the grass with grace, her singing coming clearly and lovingly as if from a blue bird on a spring day.

She looked up and met his eyes. Sesshoumaru merely stared at her, not wanting to make conversation. His ears calmed as her singing had stopped. She then smiled, almost wickedly.

"Feeling better?" she asked, mockingly.

"Hmph," he said and turned away, walking slowly to the inside.

***

Kikyou wiped the sweat from her brow and placed the sticks in a stack for firewood. Another storm would come tonight, making it colder outside. She needed to save something for a fire if it got too chilly outside. She watched the demon go and turned back to the stack of wood. She finished and headed inside to the dojo.

***

"Her voice is beautiful," Sesshoumaru thought as he slid on his shoes. "She's beautiful anyway… Wait, what are you thinking? She's a stupid human! And tonight… (he found a smirk playing upon his lips) she will die. It's time I kill her… and then I will find Rin and Jaken. I hope she's okay…"

"So, Mister Demon," Kikyou said, coming in behind him, startling him, "when do you want me to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave. I suppose you don't want me to be here."

"No, not really," Sesshoumaru said strangely, shocked she'd take his side for once.

"Then I shall leave in the morning if that is okay," Kikyou stated, "I have many places I wish to travel."

"Ah," Sesshoumaru said, turning away.

"Are you okay?" Kikyou asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Sesshoumaru huffed, laying down on his futon.

"Whatever you say," Kikyou said, turning away and sliding the door shut behind her.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Sesshoumaru said to himself, "This isn't how it was supposed to be…"


End file.
